1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device (e.g., semiconductor device for charge pumping).
2. Description of Conventional Art
Semiconductor memory devices and/or circuits included in semiconductor memory devices may need to be supplied with a voltage that is higher than the conventional power supply voltage. A boosting circuit (e.g., a charge pump) that may be used to boost the power supply voltage has been proposed.